


Surreal

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Smut, unbeta'd because i'm lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Chrom has a dream about his tactician





	Surreal

**Author's Note:**

> yeah,

He opens his eyes to another night with her. 

He isn’t thrown off this time, or even a little disoriented. He has been expecting this, just like he has been for the past few nights. Like every morning afterwards, he would wake up to feel only shame and disgust at his own dirty thoughts over her, but for now he’s back to being distracted. 

“I’ve been waiting all day for this,” Robin says in a tone of voice that he’s never heard from her before. She’s hunched over his knees, her breasts practically seconds away from spilling from their binds. If he would’ve bothered to look around, he would’ve noticed he wasn’t on his bed, or in his room at all. He was laid back on something that felt soft and familiar. 

‘ _ Robin’s bed, perhaps?’  _ he faintly thought to himself. He snapped out of his thoughts once he felt the bed shift to Robin’s slow movements. She climbed closer and closer until the two of them were face to face. 

“How shall I reward my king?” She asked in a sultry whisper. Chrom held his breath. It’s a dream, he told himself.

“However you’d like, my love.”

He might as well enjoy it. 

She let out a soft giggle and leaned down, burying her face against the crook of his neck. Chrom sucked in a moan as he felt her tongue run across his adam’s apple. One of Robin’s hands, which was resting on his chest, slowly began to drag down his abdomen and settled on his covered growing erection. He hissed out as she gave it a firm grip, and rubbed her thumb against his head. She sat up, not before pressing a firm (and forceful, yet wanted) kiss against his own lips. Still jerking him off through his small clothes, Robin licked her lips and straddled her hips against his stomach. Given the wetness he suddenly felt against his abs, he knew that she was wearing nothing other than her chest binds. Robin herself started to seem like she was enjoying the act herself, her eyes becoming more dazed and her cheeks giving out a rosier blush. 

Instead of sitting back and enjoying the sight, Chrom decided to help her out. He lifted his hand and pulled down her chest binds. Immediately her breasts spilled over, and he grabbed both with the two of his hands. Robin hitched her breath and stared down at him in shock, before he began to massage her sensually. Robin closed her eyes and let out a moan, rubbing her hips faster and slowing down her strokes against his crotch. Chrom grinned and pinched both her nipples, to which she let out a short high pitched screech. Robin stopped her movements and pressed her lips together, her eyes wide with embarrassment. 

Chrom couldn’t help but let out a teasing chuckle. 

Robin frowned down at him, before a large playful grin grew on her face. She lifted her hips and reached down to pull his small clothes down to his knees. His member sprung out, pre-cum leaking out already from Robin’s touches. Robin bit the bottom of her lip and wiped the tip with her finger. She kept eye contact with Chrom as she licked the cum off her finger. Chrom let out a strained groan from deep his throat, feeling his cock throb in desperation for the warmth of her sex. 

“Do you want this, love?” She asked, positioning herself so her sex was hovering only inches above his own. She made sure Chrom was staring directly at her as she ran her fingers through her folds, giving a good show of how much she was enjoying herself. 

“Gods, yes, please.” Chrom practically growled. Robin moaned as she played with her clit with one hand and massaged her breast with the other. 

“Beg,” Robin said, no, demanded. 

“I want you. Please, only you!” Chrom exclaimed and Robin smiled. 

“As you wish, my lord.” 

He opened his eyes. 

Chrom was back in his room, the light outside indicating it was already morning. Chrom groaned as he sat up. Frederick was most likely coming in soon, ready to start the day. He probably is already late to a morning meeting with the council. Maybe he could quickly meet with Robin-

Robin.

Chrom rubbed his eyes, trying hard to forget his dream. They were getting worse and worse every night. More explicit, more lewd, more  _ real.  _

He looked down at his body, and unsurprisingly, he sees himself hard, just like all the other times. 

And just like all the other times, he gets up and heads to the bathroom murmuring apologies to the tactician. Despite how terrible he felt for having these thoughts, he couldn’t erase that one desire that was always there. 

The desire have these dreams turn true. 

* * *

She opened her eyes.

Robin groaned and only felt her heartbeat pounding against her chest. 

She thought they would stop, these  _ dreams,  _ and yet…

She could practically still feel his two fingers thrusting inside her core while he sucked on one of her breasts. His voice was deep, filled with lust and so much love for  _ her, and only her.  _ Shifting her hips, she could feel her small clothes damp from her dream. She truly was a terrible person. 

Especially since deep down she knows she wants those dreams to be real. 

**Author's Note:**

> ...yeah...


End file.
